


Happy Once, Happy Twice

by SuperfriendlyFox



Series: Supersoup [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Humor, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Sex, Sexual Humor, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperfriendlyFox/pseuds/SuperfriendlyFox
Summary: The morning after 3x10. Kara comes clean, Eve roots for her and Lena behind the scenes, and there are potstickers.





	Happy Once, Happy Twice

“I should let you rest,” says Kara as she lightly taps on Alex’s cast, getting up from the couch.

She hesitates... then sits back down. “Alex... J’onn said Lena hit on him because she thought he was me.”

Alex’s eyebrows shoot up. “I _knew_ something happened. I heard him say to Winn, ‘If I tell you, I’ll have to kill you.’ And then Winn laughed, but J’onn didn’t, then Winn scurried away.”

“He only told me because...” Kara blushes, takes a deep breath, and releases it. Alex leans forward, expecting a bombshell.

 _“Apparently..._ he-as-me and Lena agreed to have a ‘love discussion’ next time we meet.”

Alex bursts into laughter and slaps her knee.

“Don’t laugh. I know I’ve been hiding my attraction to her—”

Alex laughs harder—

“—and Lena’s been nothing but professional—”

Alex shrieks and clutches her stomach, falling to the floor in tears—

“Oh _Rao,_ Alex be careful! Your leg!”

“Lena—” _gasp_ “—professional lesbian—” _wheeze_ “—Luthor—hell, I’ve got to call Maggie!”

“Maggie? You haven’t been able to talk to her since she left. Why—”

“Vasquez owes us each fifty bucks!” Alex cackles and claps her hands in glee, as Kara picks her up and deposits her gently back on the sofa.

“Alex, this is serious. I understand J’onn went through all that to protect my identity, and I would hate to let him down. But...” Kara folds her arms across her chest. “Putting aside the fact that it was wrong to trick Lena in the first place...”

Alex reluctantly nods in agreement.

Kara clutches at her heart. “I would feel awful starting something with her—and I have _Michael Jackson levels_ of wanna be startin’ something with her—without being truthful about who I am.”

Alex watches Kara with an ache in her own heart. “Kara. As an agent of the DEO and J’onn’s right-hand woman, I have to tell you—absolutely, positively do _not_ tell Lena Luthor you’re Supergirl.”

Kara’s face falls.

“But as your sister... screw that, Kara. Come here.”

Kara settles back down on the couch, leaning forward so Alex can hug her.

“You need to follow your heart, and do what you think is right. And I will support you no matter what.”

“J’onn will kill you. Or me. Or both of us." Kara laughs, but only a little.

Alex ponders this for a serious moment. “Nah. Winn will die by proxy.”

***

Lena sits groaning at James’s desk at CatCo, a three liter bottle of water half-empty in front of her.

Eve pauses outside the office door, giving her a thumbs-up and a hopeful look.

Lena instantly perks up and gives her the ‘all ok!’

Eve beams, and goes on her merry, moonshining way.

Lena slumps back onto the desk. _Somebody ought to lock her up, or at least finance a startup._ She pales, quickly grabs James’s trash can, and leaves him a present.

She’s just finished gargling with water and spitting it into the can, and now dabs at her lips with a tissue, when there’s a gentle knock at the door. She looks up, and despite her tumultuous belly, can’t help but smile at Kara.

“I knew you wouldn’t call in sick.” Kara pads into the office with a whole slew of items for a hangover—even more bottled water, orange juice, painkillers, soup, and a huge bag of something or other. “I thought I’d return the favor.”

“Chicken soup.” Lena can’t help but giggle.

“With rice!” Kara opens the top of the container, and digs a plastic spoon out of the paper bag. “Sipping once, sipping twice—”

 _“Sipping chicken soup with rice!”_ they exclaim in unison, and Lena immediately groans again.

“And...” says Kara at a much lower volume. “Greasy food is supposed to help a hangover, so... I brought you... potstickers! Yay! We can share, of course.”

“Of course.” Lena grins up at her.

“I figured you could take a pass on the icky kale for once.” Kara opens up a gigantic container of potstickers.

“So let me guess... three of these are for me?” Lena teases.

“Of course not! You can have as many as you like.” Kara busies herself with arranging all the items on the desk, glancing over again anxiously as Lena scoops up a full dozen potstickers and sets them on a paper plate. She lets out a relieved sigh as Lena passes the plate to her and takes a small handful for herself.

“You seem to be doing much better, Kara. I’m so glad. I was worried yesterday. You were sweating and anxious and... _sounded_ odd.” Lena takes a sip of her soup.

“I’m doing fine, Lena, really.”

“And...” Lena sets the soup aside and gives Kara all of her attention. “I have to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was... not myself.”

Kara almost chokes on a potsticker. “Ah, haha... neither was I.”

Lena tries to keep things lighthearted. “Eve gave me a bottle of something before I left the office, something that—I know this will sound silly, like I’m indulging my flapper fantasies—I suspect she made in her—”

“Bathtub. _Oh yeah.”_ Kara snorts. “She brought Miss Grant a bottle for her birthday last year, and wow did we have a lot of fires to put out the next day.”

“Although...” Lena takes a deep breath. “That doesn’t absolve me of my responsibility. The alcohol merely loosened my inhibitions and I... I did and said things I’ve been fantasizing about for a long time, and I made you uncomfortable, and I’m _so_ sorry, Kara.”

“No— _no_ need to apologize.” Kara laughs briefly, then gets a serious look on her face. “In fact... I’m the one who ought to be apologizing to you.”

“To me?” Lena scrunches up her nose. “Whatever for?”

“That... that wasn’t me last night, Lena.” Kara sets down her potstickers, gets up and slowly rounds the desk.

Lena guffaws as she stands up from the chair. “Yeah, we’ve established we were both rather... out of sorts.”

“No, I mean... that was... I’ve been lying to you for so long, Lena, and I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too, Kara. I ought to have told you from the start that I fancied you, and asked you out on a proper date, instead of having a massive, secret crush lurking like the slimy underbelly of our friendship.”

“Well... when you put it like that... I too was being a slimy, secret underboob.” Kara gasps. “Under _belly._ I mean.”

“Well, since we’re both so secretive and slimy...” Lena smirks, and advances on Kara. She leans in...

Kara reluctantly pulls away. “Lena... as much as I’d like to... and _wow_ would I like to... I wouldn’t wanna be startin' s— _I mean,_ it wouldn’t be fair to you if we started something without me being completely honest with you first.”

“Well, I’m all ears, Miss Danvers.”

“The reason I disappeared for two days... was... um... well...” Kara flounders, and Lena reaches for her, but Kara steps away. “You might not want to, Lena.”

Lena blows out a puff of air. “That’s not possible, for me to not want you.”

Kara stares at the floor. “Still. It might be easier if I just... show you.” She starts to unbutton her blouse.

Lena raises an eyebrow. “Apparently I’m still drunk, at home having the dream to end all dreams.”

Kara giggles, then grows somber, and opens one last button.

Lena’s eyes widen in shock. “Oh. _Oh_. Oh, Kara!” She surges forward, and gently cradles Kara’s face in her hands. “You were hurt, and you were gone, and I was so worried, and—”

Kara’s hands move to find Lena’s waist, then fall back limply at her sides. “I’m so sorry, Lena, I wanted to tell you, I—”

But Lena pulls Kara into her arms, and holds her. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t care, Kara. I’m just so relieved you’re okay.”

Lena starts to cry, and Kara gently rubs her back. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Lena.”

They stay holding each other for half a minute, before the sounds of the bustling office behind them once more intrude on their senses. Lena slowly pulls away, wiping her eyes. She takes Kara’s hand in hers. “And yesterday?”

Kara has to suppress a nervous giggle. “That was Director J’onn J’onzz of the Department of Extranormal Operations. He’s a Martian, he can shapeshift. And... there’s a lot of forms you’re going to have to sign. Pam’s a bit of a freak when it comes to paperwork.”

Lena smiles as she buttons Kara's blouse back up. “Hmm. Eve’s bathtub gin isn’t quite as potent as I thought.”

This time Kara can’t hold back her laughter. “I’m sure J’onn would beg to differ. He texted me he spent twenty minutes last night trying to clean out his ears.”

Lena blushes. “Thankfully I only remember approximately half of it.” She blushes some more, and starts to sing softly—“C’mon, c’mon darlin’, stop beatin’ ‘round the buuuuuush...”

Kara puts her hands on either side of Lena’s waist and runs her fingers lightly up and down. “Stop, huh? I don’t believe I’ve started yet.”

Lena’s blush blushes, but she pulls Kara closer.

“I heard you were wearing a stupidly sexy outfit yesterday.”

Lena has no blushes left to give. “I _was._ Eve’s been coaching me on my wardrobe. Apparently Jess was dressing me— _that is, I_ was dressing much too conservatively.”

“Like a granny,” comes Eve’s voice from somewhere outside the office, and it’s Kara’s turn to blush.

“She’s... everywhere, isn’t she?”

Lena laughs. “She’s worse than Jess.”

James ambles in. “Hey... Lena... can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Actually...” Lena forces the coldness she feels from her demeanor in order to be professional. “I’ll be free to speak with you later. Kara, let’s just step out onto the balcony, shall we?”

...

It’s a beautiful day, the birds are tweeting, and they’ve brought with them the potstickers and soup. They’re enjoying being outside... that is, until... "Kara... um, Eve is... taking notes. Could we perhaps go somewhere more private?”

Lena leads her into the copy room, but Kara rushes her back out— _“So_ many disturbing memories in that one little room.”

They finally find an out-of-the-way broom closet, giggling like naughty schoolgirls as Kara barricades the door from the inside.

Lena takes another slurp of her soup. “Happy once, happy twice, happy chicken—”

Happily, she lets Kara shut her up with a kiss.

\--

Eve cheers from across the hall as she watches the door to the broom closet strain against its hinges. She pulls out her tablet to type some notes.

“She _really_ needs to rethink that no-office policy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title and chicken soup lines from _Chicken Soup with Rice_ by Maurice Sendak. 
> 
> “C’mon, c’mon darlin’,” etc. from "Let’s Get it On” by Marvin Gaye.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Thanks to my writing buddy Dawn for all her help!


End file.
